One-Minute Melee: Juniper Lee VS Marco Diaz
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The barrier between humans and monsters has been broken, and Juniper Lee suspects the new arrival, Star Butterfly, behind it. But when Marco tries to defend Star, will he be able to defeat the Te Xuan Ze, or is he in over his head? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, which belongs to Cartoon Network, or Star VS The Forces of Evil, which belongs to Disney! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Here's the next One-Minute Melee in action, everyone! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Orchid Bay Park)**

Inside a nice little park, an assortment of monsters were busy causing havoc as they were busy eating at whatever they could get their hands on. The monsters themselves seem to be enjoying themselves, overall...

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Every monster surrounding the park yelped as they turned and gasped to see a figure approaching. That figure was an eleven-year-old girl with black hair (one red streak colored in), a green shirt with a purple symbol, blue jeans and brown shoes. She narrowed her brown eyes as the monsters started to whimper and run.

The girl, known as Juniper Lee, gave a nod of approval as she sighed. "Just have to show those monsters who is in charge."

"That was awesome!" A kid with black hair, brown eyes, a black and red shirt with a globe on it, blue pants and black shoes laughed as he and a brown pug dog came out.

"Ray Ray!" Juniper Lee groaned upon hearing her brother's voice before turning to see her grinning brother. "Did you follow me here!"

"Sorry, June, I tried to get him away, but that kid is so adamant..." The pug dog sighed.

Juniper sighed as she facepalmed. "I guess some things just don't work out, Monroe... anyway, it was just monsters I fought before that already feared me... you know, I haven't any challenges in a while..."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Monroe frowned. "At this rate, the world of humans and monsters are still safe. Besides, the world of monsters is invisible to the human world."

"Tell me something I don't already know..." Juniper rolled her eyes and shook her head as Ray Ray looked up in the sky.

"Wow, look at that huge dinosaur!" Ray Ray said, pointing up.

"Eh?" Juniper Lee and Monroe asked in confusion as they looked up to see a huge pterodactyl flying around. June blinked as she said, "That is pretty unusual... it's a good thing we only see the strange monsters, huh?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! A HUGE PTERODACTYL!"

Juniper, Ray Ray and Monroe's eyes widened in shock as they saw humans running around and screaming as the pterodactyl screeched and swooped down.

"The humans shouldn't be seeing this! How is this possible?" June asked as she, Ray Ray and Monroe jumped into a nearby bush.

Juniper's bracelet then glowed as she looked at it. "Oh, sure, NOW you go off? NOT when the pterodactyl came in?"

Monroe blinked. "This is strange... the world of humans and monsters are supposed to be in balance... yet I feel the balance has been shifted..."

"But how? You don't think Auntie Roon is loose again, do you?" Ray Ray asked.

Monroe shook his head as he said, "Nay, I think something else is causing this... something that may have just entered our dimension..."

"A dimension jumper? Who would jump into a dimension and break the wall of humans and monsters?" Juniper Lee asked.

All of a sudden, a magic light bursted near a tree as it grew legs and started walking around. June frowned as she turned her head. "I think the answer is coming from this way... come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, near the entrance of Orchid Bay Park, the buildings were now sporting castle towers as a flying pink wand with a half a star in the center was shooting out beams.

"Hey, get down from there!" A long blonde haired girl wearing a devil horn headband, a blue dress with a purple ghost figure on it, a star pouch on her side, long purple and pink striped socks and purple boots with demonic faces on them called out as she grabbed the wand and sighed in relief. "Got it!"

With catching the wand done, the girl waved it around as the magic stopped. As the girl sighed in relief, she then noticed the city she was surrounded in. Her eyes widened in glee as a brown haired boy wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans and brown shoes came up to the girl, obviously exhausted. "Finally caught up to you, Star! I see you captured your escaped wand."

"Marco..." The girl known as Star said, still gazing at the sights... then she grabbed Marco as she said to his face in excitement. "NEW TOWN! Let's explore!"

"Let's not explore, Star." Marco frowned. "Besides, we're in enough trouble as it is. It's bad enough your wand activated on its own and went into this world, but have you not noticed the damages caused by your wand? Sooner or later, it's going to connect to-"

"HEY!" A female voice called out, causing Star and Marco to stop in their tracks.

"...us." Marco shrank as both friends turned their heads to see an angry Juniper Lee marching in their direction. Monroe and Ray Ray were soon following.

Monroe examined Star from top to bottom as she said, "I say that aside from the boots and the horns, she don't look like a monster, June."

Star gasped as she grabbed Monroe. "A talking doggie! So cute!"

"What the- you can understand me?" Monroe asked in shock.

"Of course I can, silly!" Star said, hugging the dog closer.

"Uh... Star... that dog didn't talk. All I heard was barking." Marco said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Star raised an eyebrow as she turned to Marco. "No, he clearly said words to me!"

"Enough of this!" Juniper asked as she glared at Star. "The barrier between humans and monsters just got broken, and I have a feeling it may be because of that stick you're holding!"

Star blinked as she looked at her wand. "You mean my wand?"

"I knew it..." Juniper Lee frowned as she held a stance. "Either change everything back or I'm going to get tough!"

Marco's eyes widened as he frowned. "Hey! It's not her fault this is happening!"

"Oh yeah, pal?" June turned to the boy. "What are you going to do about it?"

Marco then held a stance, growling. Juniper just stared before laughing. "Oh please. Do you really think you can take me on?"

"Anything is worth trying, you unreasonable brat!" Marco frowned.

Juniper rolled her eyes and shook her head as she said, "Okay then, bring it on!"

"Go, sis!" Ray Ray laughed as he sat down.

"Good luck, Marco!" Star smiled and waved, not sure what was going on, but knew Marco was about to battle this girl.

Monroe could only roll his eyes. "This could end well..."

 **CAN BRUTE STRENGTH BE ENOUGH FOR THESE FIGHTERS?  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

June started as she jumped right to Marco and kicked his face. Marco rubbed his face as he jumped up and did a karate chop right at her gut, causing June to groan in pain, holding her gut. Marco saw and opening as he jumped up and did a spinning kick right at Juniper's face. June frowned as she jumped and grabbed Marco by the chest as she took him up in the air pretty fast.

Marco's eyes widened in surprise as June and Marco started falling down, June on top of Marco as she slammed him down to the ground. Marco's eyes widened as she got up. Marco was starting to wonder what sort of vitamins was this girl taking. Regardless, Marco recovered as Juniper Lee was about to do a kick straight at him.

Remembering his reflexes, Marco caught Juniper's leg by surprise as June's eyes widened in shock.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Marco then spun June around, then let go as she started to fly straight to a store, breaking the glass window inside. Juniper Lee then got up as she started shaking her head.

"Geez... this is tougher than I thought..." June groaned.

"Remember, June, you aren't fighting a demon! You're fighting a human!" Monroe called out.

June nodded as she took a stance and jumped up in the air, landing behind Marco. Before Marco could react, June held her hands in a fighting style, holding out two fingers. As Marco was about to karate chop June, June jumped out of the way slightly and slammed her hand on Marco's, causing him to yelp in pain.

Marco frowned as he rubbed his hand.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Marco then started to look at his opponent, but much to his surprise, June started to run around him pretty fast. Marco tried to follow her as best as he could, but eventually, he started to grow dizzy as he held his head. Seeing a moment to attack, June stopped running as she jumped up in the air and kicked Marco in the face, causing him to fly through a stand where a man was selling cabbages as the cabbages started to fly everywhere.

"MY CABBAGES!" The Cabbage Man said in worry as Marco jumped up in the air and landed, still standing. He was still standing, but feeling a bit fatigued. Marco then ran up to June as their hands collided with each other.

"Man, this is getting fun to watch!" Star smiled as she used her wand to make a bowl of nachos appear in the air as she started to eat some. Monroe just looked at her in astonishment. Ray Ray was about to reach for the nacho bowl, but Monroe stopped Ray Ray as he shook his head.

Marco and June then started exchanging blows as they continued to battle it out.

 **(30 Seconds)**

June then jumped up in the air and atop a building as Marco kept a close eye on her. Marco slowly started to back up as he tried to get a good view of June.

Juniper smirked as she looked ready to kick the castle tower side of the building as Marco moved to the position she wanted him to. She smirked as she kicked the castle tower right off the hinges, making Marco's eyes widen in panic.

Marco screeched as he spun around and kicked the building back with a mighty force. June's eyes widened as the building flew up in the air, then crashed down. June frowned as she went straight down towards Marco.

 **(20 Seconds)**

All of a sudden, Marco, spotting June coming down with her foot aimed at him, started to do some moves as he grabbed the big toe of June's kicking foot, stopping June in shock as she felt herself being spun around before being thrown straight at a tree.

Juniper Lee frowned as she got up. "Okay, I had enough of this! Let's end this!"

June then jumped up in the air as Marco kept a close eye on her.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Juniper Lee then landed close to Marco as they both started to exchange fist punches at around the same time, a couple of hits causing Marco and June to lose a couple of teeth. Star, Ray Ray and Monroe could only watch as one of the fighters looked to be fatigued.

 **(5...)**

Marco used a karate kick on June, but June side-stepped it as Marco looked ready to faint.

 **(4...)**

Marco slowly started to back up a bit as June noticed an opening.

 **(3...)**

Taking her chance, June jumped up in the air.

 **(2...)**

Marco groaned as he held his head, about ready to collapse...

 **(1...)**

...which didn't help with June kicking his face in as Marco fell down, face first.

 ** _KO!_**

June looked satisfied at the down Marco as she gave a smirk. "This is why nobody messes with the Te Xuan Ze."

June then turned towards Star, whose eyes just went wide in shock. "Marco, NO!"

Juniper Lee then turned towards the girl as she said, "You're next, girly!"

Star yelped as she held her wand as a blue blast went out and froze June's body... except for her head. "What the- hey! Unfreeze me!"

"Sorry, but you were going to attack me... and you attacked my friend!" Star frowned as she went and checked up on Marco. Star then started to wave her wand around... and sighed in relief. "Oh, a pulse. Thank goodness..."

"Aye, what sort of person are you?" Monroe asked.

Star looked up and smiled as she started to introduce herself. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension!"

Star then made a half rainbow with rabbits and butterflies peeking out as Star gave a very happy smile.

Monroe, Ray Ray and June's eyes widened in shock as Ray Ray asked, "A princess?"

"Yep, from Mewni!" Star smiled.

Monroe's eyes widened even more as he said, "Well, no wonder you understand me!"

"Uh, what? What's going on?" June asked as she turned to Monroe. "What the heck is Mewni?"

"Aye, Mewni is a place in another dimension where it's like a fairy tale paradise..." Monroe explained. "I had the pleasure of going once. Never thought I'd see one of their civilians here, though, a princess with her wand, no less."

June blinked twice as she said, "And what does that mean for us, exactly?"

"It means she's fine. She's no bad guy, June." Monroe explained.

"Like, yeah! Ask before you start accusing!" Star rolled her eyes.

"Of course, a little side effect is that sometimes when a Mewnian comes in Orchid Bay where you live, the barrier between humans and monsters is temporarily down... but it gets revived after a while." Monroe explained.

"...And you're just telling me this now." June said in a deadpan voice.

"Hey, how were we supposed to know she's from Mewni?" Monroe shrugged.

June sighed as she looked down. "Looks like Ah-Mah and I have a lot of memory wiping to do..."

Star paused as she looked at June's disappointed face. "Hey, listen, sorry for breaking the barrier or whatever. I'm still trying to get control of my wand... I had it broke apart once, but it revived and got better... sort of. Still trying to control the magic in it."

"I suppose it's my own fault. Sorry for fighting your friend." June said, looking down.

"Yeah, well, say that to him when he wakes up!" Star rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, it was a false alarm... now, can you please unfreeze my body?" June said, trying to struggle out of her ice prison as Monroe, Ray Ray and Star gave chuckles. "I mean it, this isn't funny!"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _JUNIPER LEE_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Know the power of the nunchaku, because these RPG girls will certainly need to know the ways!_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
